creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack O. Lantern
Overview The following events of the mysterious Jack Osbert Lantern had been hiding through the shadows, but the only recorded evidence of Jack was missing. Fortunatly, one witness rembered the whole event. "On October 13, 2008, St. Louis, MO police station, I had to record of a teenage girl, Jasime Anderson, who's a suspect to the deaths of 5 families and 6 police officers. At the interrogation room, I recorded at the other side of the room. I watched the girl with that two-way mirror. She was a pretty dame. Pale skin, messy hair, and had bags under her eyes though. As the detectives asked her questions of the deaths of her friends. She stares at her cup with only a blank expression. After one question about taking a road through St. Louis' very own Zombie Road after spring break, the girl looks directly at the detective and said, 'he's behind you.' What scared was not her warning, but when she looks at the detective. We should have look at her reflection, but it was like she was looking at him in a classroom or something. We looked behind and there was no one. We turned back and ask more questions, but I saw a reflection of a man with a pumpkin face, a long black trench coat, and a old hat. Then suddenly, there was shouting and lights flickering. I felt four sharp blades piercing through my sides and blood splashing to the walls. I dropped the only video proof of the attacker and I took out my camera and took a picture. When I came to, I woke up in a local hospital and I can't remember the rest." Around the third week, the man died by hanging himself near an oak tree. In the same week, a group of boy scouts found a body of a teenage girl. Evidence/connections to Jack O. Lantern *In the local stories of St. Louis, MO, after the death of the city's oldest resident died and her family held a funeral at the house located somewhere near Lawler Ford Road, which is also one of Missouri's most haunted places, Zombie Road. The cops were called to the house and found a massacre of family and friends by a young child. The cops shot the boy and found a small infant left untouched. The baby was taken to a orphanage and raised inside the forest of Lawler Ford Road. What didn't make sense was the orphanage was abandoned for years and explorers found the orphanage. **Furthur information about the orphan, it is said, that when he grew up, he lives in the house that the massacre begin and whoever drives by the road and passes his house, the person and his companions dies. **One of the famous stories of Zombie Road, was that many childrens were killed due to being mistreated by the orphanage and their souls continues to haunt those grounds. Zombie Road was also the place where satanic rituals were performed. *The following details below are from eyewitnesses that drove through Zombie roads and saw unexplained visions. **Jack O. Lantern has claws on his right hand like Freddy Krueger, but originally, he had a scythe. **A twelve year old girl claimed she saw a baby hanged upside down from a tree. She got her parents and tried to show her the dead baby, but there was nothing there. She wrote on her diary, that after moving to a summer house which was the home of Jack O. Lantern. ***The family, Blaiks, moved to the house without realizing it was the killer's home. Living in the house, they experienced objects being misplaced, shadowy figures been seen, and loud noises around the house. Whenthings had gotten more physical and the family tried to leave the house, only the mother, her oldest son and oldest daughter survived. **When a family drove through Zombie Road, only their son died. At their home of Sparks, NV, the mother finds her son sitting criss cross on his bed with his mouth cut to look like a smile and the circle of his eyes were missing with only his eyeballs. The mother cried and told the investagators it was raining and the power was out. She checks her son, slowly opening the door and saw her looking at the wall. When she opened the door widely, her son's head turn and gave her the worse experience a mother had to face. When her and her husband were moving out, the mother removes the clothes in the boy's closet and finds markings of blood of her son's face. **After a vacation, a professor and college students returned from a field trip to New York and were on their way back home, but one by one, the college students were killed and the professor was to blame and was arrested and confined to solitary confinment. He tried to reason them it was Jack O. Lantern. The next day, he was found hanged in his room wearing his straight jacket. **By a truck stop near Zombie Road, investagators found decomposed corpses for over 10 years. **In a well located somewhere near Indiana, were two dead females. One had no tongue and no pupils and the other had her jaw missing. The well had scratches from one of the victim's nails. One gave a message of saying "Stay away from Zombie Road." **One of the first victims to cross Zombie Road, was found dead, covered in broken mirrors around her naked corpse. Investagators finds the bathroom mirror to be broken from the inside. **In a video in a old cell phone found in the forest of Zombie Road, the video showed a body of a man wearing a pumpkin on his face. The body was seen dragged away and another man dons the pumpkin. ***The phone belonged to Rachel Jobs, one of the first victims of Jack O. Lantern. She thought she killed Jack, but actually killed her friend and taken to a small cabin. She was forced to be test subject and drank possibly water with a certain taste. She escaped and sent the cabin on fire and Jack. She left the cabin to catch her breathe. Behind her, she heard footsteps on twigs and branches and saw Jack's pumpkin face on fire and his right arm rised up in the air. She ran to the road and rescued by highway rangers. In a few months, Rachel disappeared and never seen again. **After Missouri state police came and believed they killed Jack O. Lantern, investagators found the basement full of victims in torture devices, becoming test subjests for methods to die. Meanwhile, the police officers leans over the body of Jack, removes his mask, and reveals to be the chief, who was abducted from a hotel yesterday. He had his tongue cut and his hands sewed to the pockets. **In local legends, Jack O. Lantern was believed to be a descendant of "Pumpkin Jack", a pilgrim that was executed for his cruel humor on killing women and children and trialed as a witch. Legends say, his bones were used as a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head and his spirit lives in the scarecrow and haunts the states for 300 years. Cole Whitlock During the events with Jasmine Anderson, her good friend, Cole Whitlock, the "perfect summeritan", had lived long enough and wrote on a journal that was found in the sewers five years later by a former detective. Most pages were ruined, but some writings talks about Jack O. Lantern. *''Entry 1, 5/21/2001: Today is my birthday. My dad finally came for all these years and got me a skateboard like what Tony Hawk uses. I did not expect to see him after my mom and dad had that divorce. Many of my friends came and gave me amazing presents. My grandmother on the other hand, gave me this diary. She said it was grandpa's during WW2. I hated it, but my grandma was in her 90s, and suppose to die this year. I have no choice, but to take it. I doubt I will keep the book, but give it a try. That night, the new neighbors finally came and it was that bitch, Jasmine Anderson. I don't know why, but she hates me since the 2nd grade.'' *''Entry 27, 10/13/2003: today in drama class, Mr. Freeman wants us to write a horroric poem of some monster or killer and act it out. I decided to choose the town legend of Pumpkin Jack. I need to be a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head and tell bad jokes to the crowd. I bet it will be fun! Jasmine will be the Beast from Beauty and the Beast and Oscar will be a black dinosaur or something. I wasn't paying attention.'' *''Entry 69, 3/17/2008: we finally reached to Jefferson City for spring break. We had fun. They wanted me to get wasted. If they don't they will blackmail me to my football team back home. I then lean towards them, crack my knuckles and threatened them, they really want to blackmail the captain of the team? After that, I hanged out with my friends to the bar and watched the football games from years past.'' *''Entry 70, 3/21/2008: We were on our way home after the disaster that'll most likely show on a local news and I don't want Susan to see me in the tv and tell mom. I hitch a ride with Derek and Steve, who also brought Jasmine, her boyfriend Shaun, Abel, Martin, and Lyndzie. Derek follows Oscar the way back home. I think Oscar has Greg, Joey, Alec, and the cheerleaders, Jen, Wendy, Lisa, and that drunk of a friend, Glenn. As we drive back to St. Louis, the road was closed for construction. Luckily, Alec finds a fork in the road and leads to a forest. It looks mysterious for big tree branches were covering the path. We could just turn back, so we decide to take this path. Few hours after we lost radio signal and we talk and drink, Derek saw a big scary house by the road while the other side was a pumpkin patch. As we pass by, I hear the girls in Oscar's truck wooing to a farmer. Most likely they flashed him. When it was dark, we decided to set camp. I thought to myself and decide to talk to Jasmine why we are always fighting. She told me about the time I cut her hair and I don't even remember that! I opened myself to her and we exchanged stories, I think we finally made up for all these years. I did not expect it would be this easy.'' *''Entry 71, 3/21/2008: Last night was scary. As we slept, it feels like we were being watch. What's even scarier, was when we found the way out of the forest, we drove though the woods to an abondoned railroad and had lunch. From there, we saw a woman in her middle age humming by a bridge. Jasmine walks up from behind and asks her if she's alright. I remember most of what the woman said. "This is where she died. She walks through Zombie Road and come back dead. There was no Lawler Ford Road. Only Zombie road." When the woman turns to look at Jasmine, she points at her with a wicked smile and sings, "you look like her! He will punish you for going through his home! They were drowned, beaten, crushed by trains! He will take you and the children will play with you!" Suddenly, a marshall came and took the mentally crazy woman back to his car. He told us we weren't suppose to be here. State law. He gave us a warning as we leave. We asked about the woman and the police man said her daughter, Rachel Jobs or somthing and her friends were killed for exploring the urban legend of Zombie road. Reason why its called Zombie Road was from a distubed patient whose bloody gown was found here or was construction workers? I don't know. We decide to forget it and drive back home''. *''Entry 72, 3/24/2008: when we came back to the university, all the boards in campus had our names in blood of a lamb. This scared us. We jumped to the conclusion one of us was playing a prank. Around 8:25 pm, Lisa was found dead naked her bathroom with a broken mirror which has a secret hallway. She was pulled in from the window and her little brother was truamatized. Was someone watching her? How long have their been a secret chamber? And why Lisa?'' *''Entry 74, 6/12/2008: When I was home alone, I was thinking of Lisa, Alec, and Wendy's death. Who is out there? Picking off one by one? Suddenly, the power went off once I took a sip of my drink. I headed to the bathroom for some candles. When I opened the door someone lunged towards me. I was attacked by someone. I can't hardly see who the man was as he tosses me across the hallway. I can see his silhouette when the window's lights as he flips the decor to the ground. I got up and ran, only to be knocked down by him. I staggered a little, before I got up. I look up and saw a face of a pumpkin and felt his hands grabbing my throat. I struggled and pushed him away and grab the closest object I can reach. A camera. I took a picture so I can see in the dark, but the flash was off. I heard the car outside ant the interloper looks at the direction and disappears in the darkness. I ran to the door to warn mom and Susan, there is someone in the house. I look back to see the lights were on and no mess. I looked in the mirror and I have no bruises. I thought I was going crazy, until I actually have taken a photo of the attacker. What if the pumpkin faced man is the one killing us for ente ring Zombie Road? I checked on Jasmine if she's alright, but her mom said she's on a date with Shaun at the park. i hopped on my motorcycle and drove to the park. Once there, I found Shaun's body and I look for Jasmine. I found her cornered in a wall with the man from before. I attacked the man as he rised his claw glove on her from behind. I tossed him and punched him. He cuts my chest as he runs when the cops arrived. Jasmine treats my wounds as comforts me. I think this the first time we bound.'' *''Entry 81, 9/16/2008: The killings of our friends won't stop. We are being picked one by one. We keep seeing things that aren't there. Derek even punched a kid and claimed it was the man with the pumpkin face. Its keeping us crazy. I can't hardly sleep or eat or drink. Was our meals drugged or something? I kept getting calls from someone giving us ominous warnings and sometimes breathings or screams that sounds like my friends. Today, I had another phone call and it was Oscar. He told me to meet him in the little theater. Once there, Jasmine, Derek, Oscar, Jen and Glenn were there. Jasmine had been looking information of the shillouette pumpkin man ever since Shaun and the other's death. Jasmine had been going through the internet and come across a website of Missouri's folk tales and legends. She looked up for the man with the pumpkin face and found a man who calls himself Jack O. Lantern. There was also a video of a girl that looks like Jasmine if she was a brunnette. The girl and her friend were leaving a dead man with a pumpkin mask, but someone's hand reaches for the mask, removes it, and shows a dead teen with his tongue cut. His body was dragged from the lens and then picked up to see another man with the pumpkin mask. He holds up his bladed finger up to his lips and said, "shhh...". Jen screams from behind and scares us and we all turned. She said there was someone watching them and the door was opened. As we leave the theater, we heard another scream from Jen. We turned to her, not touching the floor, but her body hanging on the building's awning. We backed up and Jasmine bumps to something and it was Jack. He raised his right hand and saw his razor claws and cuts Derek's face straight down to his lungs. I looked down to Derek then the psycho, only to see he's gone. We ran to Oscar's van and the keys were missing. Glenn hotwires the van and Oscar prepares to hit the pedal, I sat on the back and the rest sit up front. I saw Jasmine screams at Oscar's location and the windshield bursts and four blades almost hits Oscar and reaches for Jasmine. Oscar floors it and I look back of the van, maybe Jasmine and Glenn too, we saw Jack O. Lantern stands under the only working lampost, resting his right hand on his left shoulder.'' *''Entry 82, 9/17/2008: It past midnight. We couldn't sleep. We rode with Oscar for awhile now. He can barely focus on the road. My eyes were burning, so I shut them for a bit and when I reopened them, I saw a white face grinning at me with no eyes. It drooled and cried blood and I shrieked, nearly killing us. Oscar turned the wheel and was pissed. As he continues to drive, Oscar drove off the road and slams to a tree. He claimed he almost hit a little girl in a dress and holding a teddy bear. He said she was covered in blood and was just standing there. Smiling. We walked all the way back to my street, and something was wrong. There was no sign of life. The lights were gone and vehicles are missing. There was one white van under a street lamp, so Glenn decides to hotwire it. I went to my house to see if my family are ok and so did Jasmine with Oscar. As I walked in, the house is pitched black. The moon shed little light, but I had to keep moving forward. I went to the kitchen, keep bumping to things, just to find a flashlight. Before I step in to the kitchen, the lights flickered and I saw my parents and dead relatives hanging from the ceiling from a noose. Their faces were horribly disfigured. Around their eyes had been ripped and so was their lips. All they show was their teeth. I ran outside and threw up and tried to get help. I ran to the van to get Glenn, but all I found was a doll or dummy sitting on the passenger's seat. It looks like it was staring at me, and it laughs such as one of those scary toys. I ran to Jasmines house, who got a better lighting and I found Oscar dead. His shirt was holding on a ceiling fan and a scythe shoved between his legs. Must've lifted up to the fan. I looked for Jasmine if she's still ok. I ran upstairs and found her little brother, standing on the master bed. A spear was lodged on his cranium to the bed as he smiles wide and his eyelids removed and had no pupils. I ran downstairs and heard Jasmine screaming outside. She was very crazy, I catched up to her and tackled her just to calm her down. I hold her as she cries. As soonshe calms down, we were surrounded by policemen. lights were seen in houses, car were everywhere, people walking to see the commtion, and the white van is missing. The cops took us to a police station to ask us some questions. I am waiting for Jasmine to be fini--'' *Entry 83, 9/27/2008: For awhile, me and Jasmine have been in the police station, before they decided to transfer us out of town. They think we are nuts! For hours, we drove in a FBI car with four agents that looks like X-Files rejects. They told us about our homes and they found no corpses but only Oscar. They sip their coffees calling us looney. At the back, I sat there with Jasmine as she lies her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Category:People Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal